I would
by Lazaela
Summary: Jack is put in quite a awkward position by Marina, a ebony haired vampire and Sally witnesses the two of them in a kiss, She flees and heads back to her fathers where a new creation is being awoken, Sally names him Tidus and is teaching him how to sew when Jack arrives, full of apologies. Slight Sally/OC, definitely Jack/Sally! Summary sucks! I listen to reviews and love them! :)
1. I'm sorry

He was all over her, like a dog. The young Marina was pinned beneath him with a smirk on her face as The Pumpkin King pinned her, a look of such anger was on his face that would terrify even the most bravest of mortals, his anger though was pointless, Sally had seen enough of their act to last her for the rest of eternity as she abandoned her basket of goodies she had been bringing to him as well as the spare key Jack had given her for if she ever wanted to visit.

_"Now Sally, sometimes I'll be in the observatory and wont be able to hear the bell, so I want you to take this key and use it whenever you wish, If there is ever a time you need a haven from anything just come here, whether I am out scaring or indoors with Zero." Jack had said, looking down at her with a soft smile, one that she returned somewhat shyly as she examined the key, it had a skeletons head for a handle with a bat shape for the actual lock itself, she smiled and pulled a thread of yarn from her pocket, she looped it through the eye of the skeleton handle and held the necklace of sorts up, she looked to Jack with her ebony eyes and asked shyly. "Could you perhaps put this on for me?" She asked, looking at the ground timidly, afraid to meet his eyes, or rather eye-sockets. With a hearty laugh he did exactly that, letting the key fall to her neck, he took a moment to admire the brilliant, pumpkin-orange colour and to feel the rich yarn that framed her somewhat rounded face. He smiled at her as she turned, he placed her hands on his shoulder and felt him leaning somewhat closer, "Sally..." He let their foreheads meet, gulping slightly at their closeness before Zero barked, startling the king and the blue ragdoll in his arms, the king stepped back and Sally felt she could breathe again as Jack quickly finished his sentence. "Your always welcome here, my friend." He said, smiling politely._

Sally sighed and carried on walking, so what if Jack had chosen to take up a new partner, alright, so Sall was only his best friend but it still hurt, knowing that he hadnt told her about his feelings for another and that was what hurt the most, she thought he trusted her, with a sigh as she pushed all thoughts of Jack out of her mind her black shoes clicking along the cobblestones as she walked by the fountain, looking at the green water inside, it was a godsend to some, healing them of all problems, but to others it was a deadly poison and could kill within half a hour if the witches couldn't get to you in time. The rag doll sighed and headed through town, deciding to spend the last few souls of her allowance there, she looked through the wares of the shop, lingering especially over the cloths and threads, she picked up a few rolls of fabric and smiled at them, for the moment putting Jack and Marina out of her mind, her head shot up as she heard footsteps from outside, she slunk into the shadows and waited to see who it was, she let out a quick sigh of relief as she saw it was just mayor with is tall hat, she slipped out of the shadows and smiled at the mayor, speaking to him quietly. "Hello, mayor." She smiled, dipping her head slightly as she looked down at the shorter man, he looked up at her and replied cheerily, "Morning Sally!" He took of his hat, he was in the presence of a lady after all. He continued to converse with her, "Have you seen Jack anywhere?" He asked, somewhat nervously, making Sally aware that however she responded would determine which side of the two faced politician she would see, she mentally said to herself, '_I wish I hadn't._' Before shaking her head. "I think he went to his house last night, he looked a bit strange so I think we should leave him alone for a bit, is there anything I can help you with?"

The mayor's head did a full three hundred and sixty degree turn, his sad face in place for a few beats of Sally's undead heart before it whirred back onto its happy side at her offer to help. "Well, we do a need a new seamstress for the costumes this year..." He begun before smiling at her. "I have the perfect place you can work! I'll give you three hundred souls for each day you work as well as whatever the customer pays for the costume, you won't even need to buy the materials! What do you say Sally?" He asked excitedly, looking up at her hopefully with his one good eye, the blue doll couldn't help but smile and nod at the offer, it would keep her mind off Jack for a time as well as give her a job, one for three hundred souls a day at that! "I'll do it, when do I begin?" She asked, almost as excited as he was, he quickly handed her a list. "Here is the list of customers and their measurements as well as what they want to be the Halloween! But hurry please, there is only 120 days, 16 hours, 26 minutes and 57 seconds until Halloween." He said, replacing his hat before heading deeper into the shop, Sally looked at the list of customers she was given, at the top was a little key of the colours that the names were written in.

'Red means top priority, Orange means important whilst Green means that it is just a citizens request.'

Sally smiled yet shook her head at the mayors bizarre way of labelling things with colours before running through the list of names mentally.

'Corpse kid, 57cm tall, 35cm waist, 12cm arm girth. Wants to be a demon

Helga, 45cm tall, 21cm waist, 10cm arm girth. Wants a new witch costume

Shock, 65cm tall, 28cm waist, 11cm arm girth. Wants to be a cat.

Jack Skellington, 118cm tall, 30cm waist, 16 arm girth. Wants a black and orange suit, bat tie preferred.'

Sally stopped reading at the last name, her earlier sadness and anger at Jack once again claimed her as she stuffed the list into her pocket, she took the materials she thought she would need and paid for them with the last of her souls, she looked around outside and saw the mayor pitching up a large tent, it had a banner over it that read; 'Seamstress' Tent' and Sally couldn't help but smile, she walked over to it slowly, admiring all the pretty rags of cloth it was made of, reminding her much of the dress she used to where before her father, Dr. Finkelstein made himself a wife, giving Sally the freedom she so desperately craved, she looked down at the dress she now wore, made out of the deepest midnight blue she could find, it cut off just above her ankles, giving her the ability to walk freely without the risk of falling over, on the bodice was a white spider, an embroidery of white silk, the same type used by the creatures to make their webs, there was a collected amount of silvery web at the meeting of her hips before it dispersed downwards, trickling like raindrops on a windowpane, down the dress. She pouted for a moment, her lopsided mouth looking even more disfigured, she turned away from the tent and went back to the lab, pulling out the key from her small bag, she was greeted warmly by Jewel, her mother of sorts. She headed up to her room, flinching as her name was called from the lab quite suddenly, she shook her head with a smile, old habits die hard, she thought as she entered the lab, smiling at her father. "Hello father." She smiled as she saw his latest creation, still laying on the table without life. "How is it going?" She asked, curious to see what the other rag doll would be like.

The crippled man popped open his skull, scratching at his pink brain before flipping its metallic lid back down, he said to her with a smile. "Nearly ready to be awakened I think, he's a fine young fellow. Speaking of which, how did things go with Jack?" He asked with a smile, looking up at his daughter, the smile faded as he saw the hurt on her face at the mention of Jack. He gestured for her to follow him and a whirring filled the air as he moved his wheelchair down the ramp slightly, heading to her room, he parked in a corner, the one by the window before he looked at Sally, the young rag doll quickly sat on the bed before explaining. "I saw him with Marina, he was all over her. That's when I left." She sniffles slightly as the images of the older girl locking her pink lips with the bony ones that belonged to their king, she shuddered to think at what they could be doing now.

* * *

Jack was outraged, he forced the vampire girl to be still beneath him, letting up a feral hiss and from somewhere deep in his skeletal chest came a vicious growl, he pushed off from her and stepped back, his brow bones were furrowed as he spoke quickly. "Get out Marina." Was all he said his voice low, ringing with every ounce of anger his body held, He watched her get up and leave, he heard the soft squeaks of a bat outside his room and new instantly that she had changed form, lucky for her it was sunset, she'd be okay to get home without becoming a pile of ash, the skeleton wiped the stained of her lipstick from his jaw before turning and looking out the window for what seemed like an eternity, he watched the celestial event that happened nearly every day but still was a beautiful site to the skeleton, he turned and headed towards the door, letting out a soft cry as he saw the basket abandoned on the floor alongside with the key, he picked up the latter and his eyes widened, looking at the door, It hasn't been shut earlier when Marina had kissed him! He gasped and quickly tucked the key around his neck, he headed down the stairs, leaving the basket there as his mind worked on overdrive. '_Why would that upset Sally?' _He gasped in realisation as he grabbed his suit blazer, Sally had seen him with Marina! He had to explain his actions, or rather Marina's actions and beg for her forgiveness, she was his best friend! He had no right to have made her witness that and knew that it would be a miracle for him to be able to get anywhere near her.

The skeleton headed to the door, he tapped his leg to summon His ghostly dog Zero from his basket, he smiled at the dogs glowing nose before heading out of the door, Zero flew ahead if his master, barking all the while as they headed together to 's house and lab. He rang the bell and Jewel answered, giving Jack a dark look. "Yes, pumpkin king?" She addressed him, not inviting him inside. Jack mentally recoiled from her coldness. "I'd like to see Sally please." He stammered, looking at the wife of Finkelstein. She let out a sigh and let him in, as he went up the ramp she grabbed his shoulder, being a few inches taller than Sally she neared the king's height. "You can wait down here." She said, pulling him into the living room that was on the other side of the lab, as they passed Sally's room Jack couldn't help but strain his ears, hoping to catch even the slightest sound of her, sensing none he continued to be dragged by Jewel to the living room, he was sat in one of the sofas and left alone for a while, before long her heard the clack of heels and the whirring of a wheelchair, he stood and faced the door, The doctor and Jewel entered, closing the door behind them, Jewel motioned for him to sit down as the doctor drew up to his place by the fire, Jewel took the seat beside him. Jack shuffled in his seat awkwardly as he awaited the conversation to begin.

"Jack, what have you done you stupid boy?" The doctor began, his protective side coming out yet again, he glared at Jack through his ebony goggles and continued with his rant. "Sally has been in her room all day crying! What did you do to her? I demand you tell me! Now!" He shouted, luckily the walls were soundproof so Sally wouldn't be able to here his cries of anger. The skeleton was calm and still, despite how the cripple ranted at him, he spoke calmly. "It was all a misunderstanding, I was in my kitchen when the doorbell rang, I opened it to find Marina, it was sunrise and I knew that If I refused her entry she would no doubt be burned to ashes, being a vampire and all." He started to explain, the doctor and Jewel looked somewhat skeptical at his story, he refrained from exploding with an outburst that had been forming in his mind for some time now and instead continued his story. "So I let her in, she thanked me and asked if there was anywhere she could sleep so I offered her my room, I showed her upstairs and left her be, an hour before sunset she awoke, coming to me in the observatory, she had smiled and thanked me, then she kissed me, I was polite, pushing her away before she forced herself back upon me. Here is where I pinned her down, I was angry at her antics." He paused, visibly shaking with his rage at the memories. "She kissed me once more and in my rage I hissed and growled at her, that's when I kicked her out and saw Sally's basket and the key to my house, then I came here." He sat still as he watched their faces, the doctor popped open his cranium and scratched at his half of the brain, it was apparent he was mulling over his words. Jewel stood up and looked to Jack. "But why does it matter to you if Sally saw you with another girl? It's not like the you and her are courting." She murmured before looking to Jack for his new explanation.

The king paused, why would it matter if Sally had seen him with Marina? He didn't have romantic feelings for the doll, or did he? His brow furrowed in his thought before the doctor interrupted his reverie. "Jewel my dear, can you bring Sally and Tidus here please?" He asked his wife with a smile, the taller woman nodded and headed out to get the two of them, Jack looked at the doctor. "Who is Tidus? If you don't mind me asking." He asked, the doctor looked up at his king. He closed his cranium and replied quickly. "My new creation, a male rag doll, Sally's new friend, she chose his name and is teaching him to sew right now." As he finished the door reopened and the pretty redhead rag doll enter, she kept her gaze off Jack and instead returned it to Tidus, a taller male with paler hair, almost blondish in colour, he had his arm wrapped around Sally's shoulder and smiled to her as she tucked her needle and thread back into her pocket.

Jack let his eyes roam over the rag doll boy for a moment longer before looking at Sally, something burned within him as he saw one of the stitchings he had done for Sally was replaced with a new one, more messy but none the less it became her well, Jewel and the doctor left the rag dolls and the skeleton alone. Jack looked at Tidus with a smile. "Hello, Tidus is it? I'm Jack Ske-" he was cut off rather sharply by Sally, she let herself glare at Jack for the first time ever and the pumpkin king felt yet another new feeling, one of shame. He had upset and disappointed her, stunned he could only listen to her interruptions. "He knows who you are, Why are you here?" She asked, feeling Tidus grip her tighter, he was still unable to talk because of his lack of vocabulary and instead used his body language to rely comforting thoughts to Sally. Jack looked a the male with a subtle frown. "Perhaps alone?" He said, gesturing to the hallway.

Sally sighed and looked to Tidus with a smile. "Stay here please, I'll be back shortly." She hugged him before leading Jack out of the lounge and instead to her room, she stood by the windo and turned to him. "We're alone, so tell me, why are you here?" She asked, holding a hand p to stop his advance. He quickly explained. "I know you saw me and Marina, I wanted to tell you It wasn't what you think." Sally turned around and instead of bottling her emotions she let them out all in one gush. "Then what was it Jack? Because it definitely looked like what I thought it was, so enlighten me! All powerful pumpkin king, because for once I don't know what to think anymore." She whimpered the last sentence, collapsing onto her knees in the middle of the floor, her body shook with the sobs she had been holding back. Jack was, for once, lost for words, without a thought he knelt beside her, wrapping his long arms around her. Leaning his head on hers as he drew her face to his chest. "Oh Sally, my sweet, sweet Sally." He whispered softly, rocking her, he felt his shirt get wet from her tears but for once he didn't care, his first priority was to comfort his friend, to him it was strange, he never was the one to initiate these kind of things, especially not with a female.

* * *

**AN I edited it to add a part that made Sally clearly just a friend! Sorry if I confused someone. I love reviews like cookies! Gimme! Please...? :3**


	2. Forgiveness, Dinner and Dreaming

**Authors Note Hey guys. I'm back! How was your christmas? Full of Nightmare before Christmas? I watched it on BBC2 and I got it on DVD but guess what I got that was coolest still? An Ipad! Now I can write everywhere I go! Whenever inspiration strikes. But even better than that? I got Oogies Revenge do christmas! OMG! Anyway, if you couldn't tell then this here is in fact an AU and that in the start Sally and Jack are JUST best friends when she sees him with Marina. I hope your enjoying the story! Reviews are like cookies! Favourites and follows are like milk! I LOVE COOKIES AND MILK! (Random moment. I'm tired, been working on this all day for you all!)**

**~Lazuna**

* * *

Jack did what he felt was right, running one hand through her hair as she cried herself out, he ran his other hand along her back, ignoring that she had no spine like him, it felt good to be comforting her yet he still didn't understand what he was doing, he just hoped she would also begin to feel better. He held her for what felt like such a short time, but in truth they had sat like this for nearly twenty minutes, Sally was the first to draw away and Jack wiped her face gently. stopping her salty tears from seeping into her leafy stuffing with a handkerchief from his pocket, he looked her in the eye and let out a sigh. "Oh Sal-" he was cut off as he felt her soft lips pressed against his own, she was gentle and timid, the kiss lasted for two heartbeats before Sally jumped back, touching her lips with her hand. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down before gasping as his lips once more met hers, this time the kiss was prolonged and both of them felt dizzy and lightheaded by the time they pulled away, Sally buried her face in his shoulder, inhaling his scent, one of pumpkins as well as the addictive scent of fear, ideal for the king of fright, whilst he buried his skull into her yarn hair, his arms ensnaring her waist in a soft yet sweet embrace, he whispered softly "How long...?" He trailed off, hoping Sally knew what he meant. Sally nuzzled his shoulder before answering. "Since we became friends, I've always wanted to be with you, for eternity." She whispered shyly, her warm breath tickled his neck and he drew away.

The two of them jumped apart as Sally's door opened, both of the standing, Jack smiling as Tidus entered, the male rag doll looked at Sally, seeing her tears he glared at Jack and hugged his new friend, Sally looked over his shoulder at a smiling Jack, she mouthed softly three words that he had come here to hear from her. "I forgive you." Before burying her head in Tidus' neck, "It's dinner time now Ty." The boy drew away somewhat reluctantly and began to head to the newly added dining hall, leaving Jack and Sally alone for a few minutes, the room suddenly felt awkward and Sally had a abrupt desire for the house beneath her to give way and swallow her whole, never to be seen again, she timidly spoke "Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having wolfsbane and witch hazel worms with Pumpkin Pie for dessert." She smiled, everything returning somewhat to normal, except for her heart, it pounded like a drum with each second she glanced a his face, suddenly she began notice things about him, well... She noticed everything about him, but now she was hyperaware of how round his eye sockets were and how his eyebrows raised when he smiled at her, looking like his skull was about to crack in half and... Wait, did he feed himself? He was thin enough at the waist for her to wrap her hands around it and have her fingers overlap. She was pulled from her thoughts y Jack's response, he nodded and smiled at her offer. "I would love to, how could I ever miss out on an opportunity to spend another hour or two with my best friend?" He chuckled as he finished his question, he hugged her gently. "My friend, I am sorry for what Marina did, I'm angry at her, but what you did, I enjoyed. I don't understand it." He drew away as Igor entered the room, mumbling. "Igor sorry, master wants you Sally" he listed before adding. "Igor go get dinner." With that he hobbled away, heading to the kitchen to get the plates of food. Sally led Jack to the dining hall, taking a seat beside Jewel, smiling at Jack as he pulled out her chair for her before sitting in one beside her, the meal was eaten in silence for some time before Jack exclaimed "Jewel this is amazing! Your a very talented cook." He complimented, hoping to get a conversation going of sorts, the darker-skinned rag doll blushed, Suddenly shy as she met Jack's eyes. "Thank you Jack, though it is Sally's recipe, All I had to do was follow the instructions." She held the doctors hand, resting them upon the table with a smile as they ate. Jack smiled to the couple before looking down with a start as his left hand was touched by something, he smiled when he saw Sally's hand, right beside his own, she looked up at him shyly before eating, keeping her hand beside his, she let out a small squeak as his large bony hand closed around her own, everyone looked at her, even Jack. The doctor spoke first. "Whatever is wrong Sally?" The rag doll shook her head before replicating the sound, Jack quickly came to a cover for her sounds. "She has hiccups, They will go soon." He said, pouring the doll a drink, not letting go of her hand, she took it and drank deeply, she stopped faking the sounds and smiling. "They've gone! Thank you Jack."

The pumpkin king beamed before saying. "I'm glad." He looked to Tidus who was picking at his food, he looked like he had just watch someone be killed and he squeezed Sally's hand to alert her of the male rag dolls sadness. She looked over at him and frowned before returning to her meal, by the end Sally showed Jack out, they stood on the doorstep in the dark for a few minutes before they found each others lips, embracing beneath the moonlight, the young doll looked up at the man who had captured her heart and her mind. He smiled and whispered to her quietly. "Goodbye, my sweet Sally." He said, placing one more bony peck on her head before walking down the stairs, summoning Zero from where he had been playing with Jacks rib bone since his master had entered the manor, Zero never went into the manor because in truth the doctor terrified the puppy, when he had to inevitably enter the manor though he always sought the redhead rag doll out for comfort, his master was always happier with her around and for that the little ghostly dog thanked her. He let out a yip and headed to Jack, dropping the bone before flying over to Sally, licking her cheek with soft barks which were received with soft giggles. "Goodnight to you too Zero." She said scratching him between the ears before nudging him gently towards Jack, who was grinning stupidly.

Sally pressed her hands to her red lips and blew Jack a kiss, letting out a giggle as he pretended to catch it, clinging it to his heart with a grin, he waved at the girl before turning and heading away to his house, closing the gate as he crossed through town. Sally watched him leave with a smile before returning inside, Jewel was sitting by the fire, knitting a scarf for Tidus. Sally smiled and headed to the lab, hearing a gruff male voice, her fathers she noted, standing outside the door, there was another voice too, a softer and more charming one, he sounded young, like Jack but his voice had a slight less melodic sound to it, both voices stopped as Sally knocked on the metallic door, hearing the doctor call gruffly to her from the other side. "Come in Sally." He popped open his skull again, scratching his pink brain again, he shut his cranium once again, the nine bolts holding it together clicked back into place, keeping his brain safe from everyone but himself. Sally looked over a the other man, recognising him as Tidus she smiled and hugged him. "How are you doing bud?" She asked with a smile, for the first time since he had been awakened he spoke to her. "S-Sally? That is your name, isn't it?" He asked, the red headed girl nodded, ecstatic that her friend was finally talking, she examined his stitches with a smile, noticing some of them had been redone as he continued his speech. "I'm fine, I've been practicing my stitching, like you advised me to." He said with a proud smile, offering his arms to her to inspect his work, they were surprisingly good but still they fell below Sally's usual standard, she beamed at him and expressed her pleasure at his improvements in words. "This is amazing Tidus, it took me weeks to get this good!"

The male beamed at her praise before returning his attentions to the doctor. Sally smiled as she thought of an idea. "Doctor, tomorrow with your permission Id like to take Tidus to town to see how I work and so that he can get acquainted with the townsfolk and perhaps even meet a few friends." She said, shifting her weight from each foot as the doctor mulled it over, pulling open his skull on multiple occasions with audible clangs, the silence dragged on for what seemed like eternity, only their heartbeats showed that time was passing, about to apologise Sally was quickly cut off by the doctor holding up his hand. "Sally, I would like it if you took Tidus out, I don't want to keep him confined like I did to you, because it made you seek solace in another man, your barely two years old and already you have many male friends, I'd like to let Tidus have the ability to meet and greet everyone without fear of me taking him and locking him away like I did to you." He finished his speech and looked down, coughing with the awkwardness that filled his skull, Sally only stood still and silent, dumbfounded somewhat before she beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck with a loud laugh. "Oh thank you!" She kissed his head gently, in a daughterly way before grinning to Tidus. "Come on Ty! Lets get you some proper clothes!" She smiled, dragging him to her room, having him stand in the corner as she took his measurements and set into making him something to wear, she made him a suit of sorts, it was a burnt umber in colour with multicoloured rags for the lapels, beneath the blazer he wore a bright crimson shirt, he ran his cloth fingers through his light yarn hair and looked in the mirror. "This is beautiful Sal, thanks so much!" He smiled, turning to hug the smaller rag doll, making her blush as he lingered for a second longer than necessary, like Jack occasionally had done when they were best friends, almost as if he had never wanted to let go. The fox-haired girl smiled and pushed him away playfully "Put your rags back on, you need something to sleep in." She said watching him, he held his rags, a blush creeping up to his face. "Uh sal? Do you mind?" He asked, only to be received with a rolling of her eyes. "If I see anything I haven't seen before I'll throw a soul at it." She huffed but turned away anyway, grabbing her comb and running it through her hair, surprised when two hands came and took over. Tidus was surprisingly gentle as he brought her hair into a braid down her back, tying it with a piece of thread he smiled. "There we go." He said as he laid her hairbrush down on the side with a soft smile, he was clad only in the rags the doctor had created for him, they were like a hospital gown of sorts, hanging around him loosely.

Sally smiled her lopsided smile at him and pushed him playfully. "Come on Tidus, its time we got some sleep." She smiled, hugging him before he left, she closed her door and twirled around her room before looking out of her window, seeing Jack's observatory light on, she let out a dreamy sigh as she thought of her best friend who she had infact kissed today, twice, or was it three times? It didn't bother her, she had done it, she had revealed her feelings to him in that single moment their lips, the very thoughts of Marina and Jack were driven from her mind as she gazed over at the observatory, let out a soft sigh before extinguishing her candles and climbing into bed.

* * *

Jack had been looking out over at Sally's house ever since he returned, mulling today's events over in his skull, he reached to scratch Zero who hadn't left his side for the past hour or two, in truth the king had lost track of time as he revelled in images of Sally, there was only her, nothing else mattered. He shook his head quickly before smiling as he saw Sally's candle go out, he whispered quietly. "Sleep well... My love." He listened to the words he said and never had those last two words been so true, Sally was the only woman to ever hold his heart and he hoped it would stay that way, he felt his bones warm with happiness at that thought, he smiled as he settled into bed, no wearing his faded grey pyjamas and cute little cap. He settled into the blankets, his last thoughts were of Sally before he slipped into a restful sleep.

_His dreams were unusually peaceful, he was sitting below spiral hill with a picnic basket, watching two rag doll and three skeleton children playing hide and go shriek on the border of the woods, the king smiled and leant back with a grin, his eyes drooping slightly in his happiness, he felt a flutter in his chest, right where his non-existent heart would be as he heard his name called by the most beautiful being he knew. "Jack?" Came the gentle call I'd his beloved, Sally, on her left hand was a ring of white gold, it was of a skull and in each eye of the skeleton were two stones, a beautiful pale blue and a ivory one, both opaque, beside it was a ring of yellow gold with a diamond set into it, a wedding ring, the diamond was a combination of the two gems of the other ring, her engagement ring, Jack presumed. He looked at her face as he took her hand in his. "Yes my love?" He asked, noticing his own simple band of gold on his left hand. The redheaded rag doll was different, she seemed to be aglow, the king timidly let his eye-sockets roam over her body, they widened at the sight of her stomach, rounded with child. Sally looked up at him through her spider-leg eyelashes as she asked him "Are you happy here? With me?" She asked shyly, looking to the ground. Jack placed a long bony finger beneath her chin, nudging it up so she couldn't escape his gaze, he looked down at her with a smile. "Of course my love. I've never been happier." He smiled at her and pressed his bony lips to hers tenderly, treating her like the queen she was, he let one hand rest on her stomach, suddenly the five kids ran over, giggling. Sally smiled and stood up, pulling some hair behind her ear. "Nikolai, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah and Tatatia, what are you doing now?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips as Jack stood as well, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace, letting her lean on him slightly, he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her neck, smil-_

BANG! CRACK!

Jack leapt up, the fluttering in his chest with painfully fast and his breaths increased in depth. He climbed from bed and looked out of his window, leaning his head in the cold pane, it was a thunderstorm that awoke him. 'I wish it hadn't' he groaned at the thought that it was all a dream, Sally wasn't his and he definitely didn't have five children, as much as he wished it were true. He sighed and looked down when Zero barked, concerned for his master. The pumpkin king sighed and crouched to pet his dog, looking out the window "It's okay Zero, It was only a dream." He sighed, stroking Zero between the ears before heading back to bed.

It was only a dream.


	3. A day about the town

The marketplace was alive with the calls of different ghouls, each one trying to sell their wares as quickly as they could so they'd have more souls for purchasing new costumes and potions for Halloween which was still 119 days away. Jack had been stuck in planning all morning and had only just put his foot down as lunchtime approached, he had been meaning to head to the different stalls to find a small gift for Sally, he still felt bad after what happened with Marina and he felt he had to prove himself to be worthy of Sally's affections, he stood on the stairs to the town hall, blinking as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the rare sunny day, he smiled up at the pumpkin sun before returning his gaze to the mass of citizens surrounding the stalls. Jack frowned slightly as he saw the large group of people surrounding the ragged seamstress tent before sighing, Sally sure has her work cut out for her today he thought as he stepped into the crowd, sweeping through it with unnatural grace as he headed to a few stalls that had caught his eye, there were three in total, one of them was decorated with coloured cloths from the human world, another was covered with jewels of every shape and size whilst the last one was a food stand, run by the twin witches, Helga and Zelda. The pumpkin king smiled as he made his way over, he stood beside the stall, examining the Halloween treats they had created. He looked up as the shorter which, Zelda addressed him. "Jack! See anything you like?" She asked, her greenish face lit up as she saw him and she batted her eyelashes at him before being pushed by her older sister who was quick to smile at Jack. "Just for you everything is half price." Helga winked, placing her hands on her hips with a smile. Jack tried to remain composed at their antics before he said softly. "Can I have a bit of everything? I'm going out with a friend later." He smiled as he pulled a small pouch from his pocket, it jingled with the souls inside, the king watched the two witches weigh him out an equal amount of everything, placing it on the table, when they were done they looked up at him, both beaming like little children who were trying to prove their worth. "Would you like anything else Jack?" They asked at the same time, letting out cackles of glee. The king merely smiled and said "I don't suppose you have a basket?" He asked but no sooner were the words out of his mouth then the food he had brought was packed in a basket, Jack had to smile at their enthusiasm before handing them fifty sounds each, he took the basket and smiled. "Thank you both very much." He turned and headed back towards the cloth stand, admiring the velvety textures as well as the lighter cotton ones, he picked colours of several Halloween hues; reds, oranges, yellows and of course blacks.

He tucked the materials into the basket beside the food before browsing the ribbons and threads along the other end of the stall, he picked a few coils of brighter colours, one coil of thread in particular caught is eye, it was a pastel pattens blue, the exact same shade as his beloved Sally's skin, he paid the stall worker with a smile, stopping at the fountain for a moment to sit and examine the contents of the basket, there was a vast variety of food, mostly Halloween treats as well as a few real meals. A few of the treats were thin and short, about four inches long they reminded Jack of the witches wands but they had a variety of stripes on them, there were colours of every shade of green but there was also thinner stripes of orange that occurred on every single one. He placed the wands back into the basket before picking up a few of the miniature pies that were wrapped in a metallic film, when he lifted one to examine it he caught the scent of pumpkins and a cinnamon spice, with a grin he tucked it back inside the basket, he closed it with a smile before once again glancing at Sally's tent, the group had gone and in place of them was Tidus, her rag doll friend. The skeleton smiled before resuming his task, he headed to the final stall, piled with jewelery of every kind he began to browse each individual piece, his grin rivalled even that of the famed Cheshire Cat as his eye-sockets settled on a perfect trinket for Sally.

* * *

She wiped her brow with a smile as she admired her latest piece of clothing, it was the cat costume Shock had requested, complete with ears and a tail that moved when the waistband was stretched as the wearer moved, the rag doll smiled and hung it up before looking at her list, her face brightening immediately, Jack was next on her list which meant she could spend much of tomorrow with him. She left the tent, smiling still, she hugged Tidus and said softly. "Let's show you around then." She blushed as she felt Tidus wrap his arm around her shoulder, saying quietly in his own soft tones. "Where shall we go first Sal?" He asked, receiving a shocked look from Sally at his question before she smiled with understanding, the male rag doll had spent all of today with the doctor and Jewel and had apparently spent much of that time learning all the words he possibly could, the older rag doll smile to him and said in her sweet voice, "How about I show you all the different stores and introduce you to a few of my favourite people?" She offered, guiding him towards the stalls as he nodded to her excitedly. Neither of them seemed to notice Jack walking through the centre of the town, now heading towards his house, the tallest in the area, rivalled only by the doctors mansion and the Mayors maze of a house. Sally first led Tidus to where she picked her cloth for clothes, telling him just how she chose the materials depending on what type of clothes she was making. After a lengthy browsing session they headed over to the witches stall, buying Tidus a few little things for him to munch on. It took half an hour for Sally to finally drag the overly affectionate witches off of her friend and get them both home, a very tired Sally headed up to her bedroom, collapsing on the bed with a sigh, she laid like that for a while before sitting up and reaching for her hairbrush, she glanced over as her hand brushed something papery in place of her hair brush, picking it up she turned it over in both hands, noting the mild scent of pumpkins that grew stronger the closer the note came to her, written neatly in a sharp yet straight old fashioned handwriting style was her name, she smiled as she recognised the writing as Jack's before unfolding the note.

_'Sally,_

_I hope you can forgive my intrusion by sending Zero with this note into your room, I can't forget about last night and I would like to invite you to spiral hill at seven for an evening alone, I'm bringing us some food and drink so there is no need to bring any yourself, I do hope you will indulge me with your company, Ill be waiting._

_Jack.'_

The rag doll girl giggled and laid the note down, twirling around her room, she glanced at the clock with a grin, it was only half five, she quickly went to the bathroom to bathe, wiping her cloth skin clean with a sponge before climbing out before her stuffing got drenched, she dried quickly with a towel, heading back to her bedroom she walked to her closet, pulling a ruby floor length dress from it, she quickly dressed and looked in the mirror at her reflection, she smiled before running her brush through her yarn hair, it was six thirty, she still had half an hour, she glanced over at her old potion shelf, grinning as an idea came to her.

* * *

Jack nervously tugged at his bat bow tie, he kept glancing at his wall clock no matter how many times Zero nipped him, finally the time came for the king to leave, he left his house half an hour before meeting Sally, to give him time to prepare, he arrived at Spiral Hill quickly and Zero darted off to play with a few other ghostly pups, leaving his master alone to organise things, beneath spiral hill jack laid out a orange blanket and organised the food on top of it, he kept the cloths he had brought for Sally in the basket and dove his large bony hand into his pocket, gripping something there, he released a sigh of relief before sitting calmly beneath the hill, he heard the bells of the town hall let out their dull ring and he smiled contentedly, on the seventh strike of the bell the gates opened with a squeal and the skeleton felt his non existent heart skip a beat as he heard light footsteps in his direction, he nervously gulped and stood up with a smile as his Sally stepped into view, he could have sworn his jawbone detached itself from its rightful place at the sight of her, the red complimented the blue of her skin yet was paled by the fiery colours of her hair, pulled back so the top half was in a bun whilst the other half hung straight and low at the base of her spine. Sally smiled at Jack, on her arm was a small basket, like the one she had brought the goodies to him yesterday evening, she approached shyly, her steps were slow as she fought not to trip on any loose stones, the only threat to her in the graveyard was her own balance. The skeleton shook his head quickly, managing to close his mouth, with difficulty of course, he smiled as he approached, ensnaring her in a hug. "I'm glad you came Sally." He pressed a bony kiss to her head gently which made her giggle somewhat nervously, he placed a hand on the small of her back as he led her to the picnic, he let her sit before joining her under the moonlight. Sally looked as white as the haunting ghosts of Halloween, her cloth skin bleached alabaster beneath the full moon, her ebony eyes glanced up at him shyly as she offered him her small basket. "I know you asked me not to but I couldn't help it, I thought you might like it." She smiled as she pulled out a dark green bottle from inside, Jack took it from her with a smile and uncorked it, his eyes widened in amazement as from the bottle came three butterflies, one was black and white, the other was a pale blue and the third was pure white with a red head. "I tried to capture me, you and Zero as butterflies." She explained with a smile as the smoke butterflies dissipated in the air. Jack smiled, shaking his head slightly "Is there no end to your charms my dear? Both a seamstress and a potions master." He smiled as he poured the liquid from the green neck, the liquid flowed into the two glasses he had brought, he offered one to the rag doll, smiling as she took it.

Their glasses chinked as they met in a toast to both of the ghouls healths or rather lack of before Jack stood up, extending a hand to her. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head, simply saying. "I've never danced in my whole afterlife." She said, glancing up at his face before sighing and taking his hand. "I'll probably be picking your bones up for the next week by the end of this." She murmured as he drew her close, pulling their bodies flush against each other, making Sally flush as she relished their closeness yet before she could compose herself she found herself being guided by Jack into a gentle waltz, just when the rag doll had got used to the steps is when Jack decided to twirl her away from him , the rag doll's heart pounded as a feeling of weightlessness overwhelmed her before she was whirled back into his arms and lifted from the earth, Sally giggled and pushed herself up with her hands on his shoulders before being lowered so the dance could continue, the two of them were constantly in time and the rag doll's natural imbalances only made their first dance all the more memorable. She giggled as she tripped up against him, her face warmed with blush as he caught her with a hearty laugh, Jack smiled at her, she was perfect to him, everything from her lopsided smile to the rugged stitches that held her together, they only completed her more. He looked into her ebony eyes, watching her spider leg eyelashes brush her cheek as she blinked, their dance slowed to a halt and Jack held her to him in a hug, the rag doll smiled and wrapped her arms gently around his reedlike frame, almost as if afraid she would break the skeleton. They drew away somewhat reluctantly and with a nervous laugh on Sally's behalf they sat back down to watch the last of the stars appear, like diamonds in the sky. They had devoured most of the foods, Sally's favourite had been the miniature pumpkin pies which Jack found to be quite amusing because every time she ate one her face always relaxed with a smile. The pumpkin king smiled at his beloved, he looked to her and his smiled faded somewhat, his beloved was looking at the floor and her expression was one of sadness, he couldn't help but ask her. "Are you happy here Sally?" His voice was soft, concerned.

"I'm fine Jack." She smiled, her face now had a smile on it as she explained. "I just keep hoping that this evening wasn't a dream and that perhaps we are really here together." She let her gaze go back to the floor shyly. "I probably sound so stupid." She murmured, wishing her hair wasn't up so it could hide her face from his view. She let out a soft gasp as she felt him wrap his arms around her. He knelt by her side as he murmured softly in her ear sensually. "If this is a dream Sally, then tell me, can you feel this? He asked, placing his bony lips on her cheek gently before pulling back a bit to kiss her jawline, murmuring softly. "And this?" He continued to kiss down her neck, stopping at her collar before returning his lips to her ear to whisper. "This is no dream my Sally." The rag doll shuddered beneath his touches in pure delight at being close to him, she blushed as she felt his kisses trail along her neck. "I am glad of that Jack." She smiled as he hugged her once more before pulling away. "I have something to ask you, Sally dear." He smiled shyly before gulping, he was reminded of his days in Halloween academy when he had first met a girl he thought he liked, that was before he was chosen over his twin brother to become the pumpkin prince. At this moment he was reminded of a time when he had tried to ask the girl he liked to the Halloween dance. He shook his head slightly before returning his gaze to the gentle rag dolls face. "I know we've only been like this since last night but I know now I wouldn't like it any other way, you complete me Sally. He paused in his speech to examine her face, watching several emotions play across her face, confusion, happiness then finally hope, she looked up at him in shock when he pulled out a small velvet box, he opened it and gulped. The rag dolls heart skipped several beats as he let her examine the contents of the box, it was a silver ring with a pumpkin shaped diamond set into it, the skeleton was quiet for a moment longer before continuing. "My dear Sally, would you give me permission to court you?"

* * *

Their journey back was pleasant, Jack had his arm around her waist, they took their time getting home, Jack walked Sally up to her door with a smile, he bowed to her politely, saying quietly. "Thank you for your company this evening." He smiled, taking her left hand in his and kissing it gently, he couldn't help but smile as he saw her ring nestled on her third finger. He straightened himself and looked at the door, making sure no one was nearby he drew Sally into his arms, pressing his lips gently against hers, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, one hand toyed with the base of his skull as she pressed their bodies flush together, they drew away quickly at the sound of the door opening, Tidus stood there with a shocked expression on his face as he caught them in the embrace, he mumbled softly. "Sorry Sally, I was just coming to look for you, the doctor is waiting for his dinner since its your turn to cook." The male rag doll said, running his hand through his blonde locks. Sally felt her face heat up with a blush, she looked at Jack and said softly. "Don't forget that tomorrow I'm making your costume, Ill be in the seamstress tent by the time the clock strikes nine." She smiled to the skeleton somewhat ashamed of the interruption. Jack nodded. "I'll be there Sally, don't worry." He lingered for a moment after she walked in, he looked at the male rag doll and was taken aback by the boys expression as he viciously addressed his king. "Don't you dare do that to my Sally again." He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest, the skeleton held his hands up defensively. "Your Sally? I'm sorry but that cannot be, I'm the one courting her and you are not." The king explained to the rag doll. Tidus glared at the king. "Without permission I see?" He smirked, having a foothold against the skeleton. "When the doctor finds out he will keep Sally under lock and key again. You wait and see." He said, stepping back into the house and shutting the door with a metallic clang. Jack stood there for a while, his whole frame shook with an anger he had never felt before, fuelled by a burning desire to take Sally out of Tidus' reach forever, the skeleton huffed before turning and walking back to his house, he stood for a while in his observatory, gazing out over the city, now alive with vampires and werewolves who disliked the sunlight. The king then, without thinking glanced over to the Doctors mansion just in time to see Sally's candle flicker out, he sighed before heading to his bed, such a perfect evening, ruined by Tidus. Jack let out a growl of sorts before sighing, he rubbed his skull with a hand as he went down to his room to sleep, the sooner morning came would be sooner he could see his beloved Sally.


End file.
